


Fantasy

by glymr



Series: Rentboyz and Gurlz [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing the costume hadn't been an issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Five vignettes and a story loosely inspired by the DC Kink Meme, specifically this request: "Kinks: Prostitution, AU. Pairing: Go nuts. The Bat-Boys (through various twists of fate) as Rent Boys (the Wayne fortune disappears before Bruce even hits his teens, Dick doesn't get taken in by a kindly benefactor, Jason... is Jason). Their clients? Get creative. Harvey Dent needed to unwind thanks to his high-stress job, a flustered, mild-mannered reporter doing research for an article, Oliver Queen getting his freak on, etc."

He told he he'd take her someplace nice. She'd heard *that* before. "That's extra," she told him, and he'd simply nodded.

To her surprise, it had been kind of nice. Strange, but nice. Wearing the costume hadn't been an issue. She'd worn plenty weirder stuff in her time.

Well, maybe not weirder. But certainly a *lot* skankier.

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled at him sweetly.

He pushed her hair back from her face with a shaking hand, then slid the other underneath the blue dress, tracing up the white stockings and touching her through the white cotton underwear that was part of the ensemble.

"Oh, Jervis," she said, letting her voice go high and breathy as he slipped his fingers under the elastic edge. He slid them down almost reverently. Pushed her gently to her back. "Jervis," she whispered.

He buried his face in her neck as he entered her.

"Alice," he sobbed.


End file.
